Live On(Part Two)
Episode Ten, Season One of Spy Torture. I'm finally on the Finale gosh xD THanks for reading this all guys <3 Enjoy~ I dedicate this episode to Red. She's always kind, and she never fails to do her job. I'm proud to be her friend, and I'm glad she's here on the wiki with me. ily Red <3 Live On (Part Two) Roanfur... She was the bravest warrior Shard could ever think of. Why did she give everything up for this? What made her do something like that... Shard of Ice felt the fat, watery tears drip down onto the ground like big splashes. She felt the cold breeze as the mountain wind blew around her. We've been moving up the mountains to loose the Tribe, but we're losing Roanfur by doing this. Her paws shifted on the hard, dirt floor, and the pang in her heart hardened, tightening its grip on her. She cringed in pain, grief washing over her. "Shard," a voice mewed softly, "Shard, you have to let this go, we have to keep moving." Glancing up at Rainflight, Shard whimpered. "Yes, but she sacrificed herself the first time, then she managed to escape. I thought we'd get her back that time... but then Moon had come along, dragging Roanfur off back into the unknown parts of the Tribe... Feeling sobs wracking her body, Shard stumbled onwards, aware that they were in danger still. The Spy Army were still after them, and they needed to leave and escape as soon as possible. "I know how you feel." Rainflight was glancing down at her. The gray tom sat down next to her and mewed. "My sister, Bramblepaw, died last moon. I couldn't get over her until now because I felt that I should have protected her better. She shouldn't have died." Shard looked into his kind, blue eyes and sighed. "How did you let her go? How did you get over her death?" The tom glanced at the setting sun. "I haven't, not really, but I just stop thinking about her. If she wants to talk to me, she will. I try not to think about where she is now, and if she's in StarClan." "But Roanfur's alive. She's not up in the sky like your sister. How can I just let her die in the Tribe? I know how much Snarl hates us. He'll kill her for sure." Shard of Ice pawed at the ground, her claws sinking into the muddy floor. Rainflight flicked his tail, a sorrowful look crossing his gaze. "It's a shame that Roanfur had to get captured that second time. She's a true warrior, mind you. She's determined to finish her goal, at whatever cost. Roanfur abandoned her family, her best friend to try to defeat Snarl." "Wow..." Shard stood up. "Thanks for the advice, Rainflight." "Of course." He purred. "Let's keep moving!" Shard mewed to the rest of her group. The whole Rebellion struggled to their paws, obviously tired from running from Snarl this entire time. Some hadn't even recovered from the punishments that Snarl had issued when they were captured. Others were mourning their losses. Rainflight padded alongside beside Shard. "You have a lot on your mind today don't you?" "Yeah, I'm thinking about how everyone abandoned their homes for this, or how some of them are probably missing their Clans." Shard mewed softly. Rainflight nodded. "I was captured by the Tribe alongside Roanfur. We weren't in the same Clan, but we were in the same flight. I was in FireClan, and we didn't have a lot of prey to keep us going. Snarl started to trick some of the other cats by telling them if they joined the Tribe, they would be supplied with lots of prey. I wasn't as gullible, so I didn't go. "When about half of our Clan left us, Snarl attacked. There was no moon, no warning. It was a quick and easy fight for them, and we were sent off to the prison. I saw Roanfur in our flight of prisoners, and she looked fierce from the start." Pathway to Frozen Star padded over. "Clan life sounded harsh when Snarl started to rule. Under Ash's rule, no one had any fear of being caught or tortured." Rainflight glanced over at the older she-cat. "I remember those times," he mewed wistfully, "Especially when we had to Peace meetings, where we could meet all the Clans that were scattered all over the plains. I remember trying to memorize allthe Clans, but there were too many." Shard laughed. "I've heard the stories about the Peace. Dark of Night shared them with me before. I remembered the sorrow when the Peace meetings were shut down." Star sighed as she remembered times when she had so many of the Clan cats, and the next time they met, she had all their names jumbled up. Shard of Ice padded a little faster, but was chattering excitedly about the stories she had heard about the Peace. Rainflight bounded past her. "You should have seen how many cats were there. There would be hundreds of cats, and it's nearby impossible to find the same cat twice." Shard's eyes widened. "Wow..." Star leaned forward. "Let's stop for the night, Shard. We still have to plan our escape plan. We can't just leave Roanfur back there while we flee." Shard nodded. "I know, but I don't know what to do. I want to get Roanfur back, but I'm scared to lose anyone else." Rainflight laid his tail reasurringly on her back. "Shard, I'm sure you'll come up with a plan that can save Roanfur. You have to." The leader of the Rebellion only nodded and she called out to the others. "We're staying here for the night! Try to get comfortable and get some rest." Rush of the Howling Wind was curled up with Ananta, the former killers seemed lonier now that they didn't have any real mission to follow. Shard has always wondered how the ginger she-cat felt when she was killing another cat. Rush was always outgoing, and the crazed she-cat had been the famous killer that had been the punishment of any Clan cat that made a bad impression on Snarl. Her gaze shifted to the tom sleeping next to Rush. Ananta had seemed like an okay tom, but Shard learned that he was something totally different. Shard of Ice heard of Ananta's story for Rush The light ginger she-cat had hesitantly told Shard Ananta's story. "He was very fond of his younger sister, and he played with her a lot.'' One day, when he was playing mossball with her, she accidentally smacked him in the face when she was throwing the mossball at him. Surprised and completely unbalanced, Ananta crashed down hard on his leg.'' "His mother, Kia, treated the wound, and there was a terrible anger in Ananta's heart. An anger that wasn't against Ari, or Ballari, but wasn't really against anything in the world. He was just angry about the accident. "Because he loved his sister a lot, Ananta took out his anger on his mother. One day, Kia could not stand it anymore. She launched for Ananta and his sister, angry with what has been done to her. Ananta tried to get Ari to safety, but Kia hit her, and killed her too. Kia was never the same after that. "After this incident, Ananta became a killer. He killed any cat that had met his mother, and he took pride in his work. Even though he worked for Snarl, he hated working for the Spy Army, it was his nightmare to serve under someone else. And that's the story of Ananta." Rush herself had an interesting story. She was, not only the strongest she-cat in the Spy Army, but the fierciest murderer that had existed before Ananta. Shard was not sure what happened with Rush that turned into a bloody murderer, but she knew it probably had something to do with Rush's family. Rainflight sighed as he settled down next to her. "Do you need help with your plan?" Pathway to Frozen Star stood up and waved her tail in goodnight as she settled down to sleep. Shard of Ice nodded thankfully. "It would be most apprieciated." The gray tom stared at the ground, obviously thinking hard. "Roanfur's probably in one of the deeper dungeons. She's probably not held in the Prison Palace, the place she was held the first time. If I read Snarl correctly, he would hide her somewhere and not guard her, knowing it would be hard to find her." "Do you think she's even alive?" Rainflight nodded. "Starving, but alive. He's going to use her as a bait to lure us in. It's his only choice if he wants to catch us. He'll probably try to capture someone else in our Rebellion to get your attention." Shard pawed at the ground. "If that's so, we'll need to be on high alert. We can't let Snarl capture someone else." Rainflight flicked his tail. "I think half of us should distract the Spy Army and the other half of us should search for Roanfur. Obviously she's hidden somewhere that would be hard to spot. The search has to be quick, or else the Spy Army will overwhelm us." "Not if we pick them off one by one." Shard pointed out. "They send patrols out to capture or slaughter Clan cats everyday, every few hours. We could tackle each squad, and with our numbers, we could easily capture them and stow them away." Rainflight smiled. "That would work great! And once we get enough of them, we could storm the camp and find Roanfur easily." Shard smiled too. "Now we just have to hope it works." "Oh, it will." ~*~ "Is everyone ready?" Shard of Ice called out to the rest of the cats, stretching as she woke up. "We have to move by dawn, so start preparing yourself for travel." Rainflight stood next to her, assisting with telling to the plan. "When a squad has reached a point where their cries can't be heard by the camp members, we'll attack them." He reviewed it over with the Rebellion. "Then we capture them and leave them unconcious somewhere far away from the camp. Only the Clan cats will do that part, in case we meet Clan patrols." Shard nodded. "We'll take out as many squads as we can, then we'll move in for the camp. We have to make sure we don't take out too many, or else the camp will be wondering where they went. We'll need some info on the squad missions, so the time won't be suspectible." Star raised her tail. "I second this idea. Taking out squads is our best chance because they send out so many at once and if we get enough of them, the camp won't be able to compare to our numbers. Plus, we have the two best killers on our side." Everyone turned to look at Rush and Ananta. The crimson red tom just shrugged and growled. "I hated the Spy Army anyways. I might as well help." Rush just nodded to Shard. "I'm with you all the way." Shard of Ice help her breath, the first part of the plan had just started. Now they had to perform the plan perfectly and retrieve Roanfur. ~*~ "Okay, I see Spirit of the Falling Leaf's faction passing through right now. They're heading towards BushClan territory, which is pretty far from camp. Tell Rush to catch them near RabbitClan to ensure that the camp won't hear them." Rainflight nodded. "I'll be right back." He rushed off to tell Rush of the Howling Wind the news. Shard stayed crouched besides Beechleap, who was shivering slightly in fear. Rainflight slipped back into position moments later, saying that he passed on the info to Stonehaven who was running to Brightsong to pass it on to Rush. "Alright, we'll wait for Snarl's next announcement. It seems like he's issusing the next orders." They waited, anxious to catch the next faction. Then Shard heard Snarl's throaty growl. "I want Moon that Glows in Water's faction and Leaf that Changes Color's faction to head out to find the Rebellion." Shard turned to Rainflight. "Tell Ananta to catch the two patrols near WaterClan. Warn him about both patrols, and tell him about Leaf. She's Snarl's daughter, so capturing her would be the first priority." Rainflight nodded and he shot off before the two factions headed out of camp. Snarl beckoned for a fourth patrol to receive their mission. "Glow of the Shimmering Sun, take your faction and back up the other two. I want to at least capture one of the Rebellion's members. Try to capture a precious one like Shard of Ice." A back up patrol... "Beechleap, go after Rainflight and warn him. Tell him to take the message by himself all the way to Ananta. The messengers would be long gone before he can catch them so he needs to go himself." Beechleap nodded and shot off herself, racing after Rainflight to catch up with him. Shard was starting to get anxious. Snarl had issued four factions out already, and it was only sunhigh. How many more would be sent out to capture the Rebellion? Shard expected more to be after the Clans. Beechleap came back after a few moments, panting, but she had delivered the message. Rainflight was rushing towards Ananta now, trying to make sure the tom new about the third faction before they got caught in the midst of the battle. "We need more messengers stationed here." Shard mewed worriedly. "I hope there will be enough of us to tell the other Rebellion members it's time to storm the camp. ~*~ Rush of the Howling Wind had that feeling again. She felt the rush of adrenaline as she launched herself on top of Spirit. The tom howled in surprise and whirled around. "You!" He gasped, backing up. "Yes, me." Rush growled. Spirit's eyes were wide with fear, and he continued to back away. "You abandoned the Spy Army for some petty Rebellion. Why?" Rush let out a laugh. "I did it, because I lost interest in serving Snarl. There was more to life than I had imagined, and Shard can offer me this when Snarl cannot." Spirit snorted. "Lies, the Spy Army is my meaning of life. I was born to serve, and one day, I'll proceed Snarl as leader!" "What about Raina?" Rush challenged. "That hot-headed she-cat's going to be the next leader when Snarl dies. There's no point in thinking that you would become leader." "There's always a chance. Raina doesn't even know the ways of the Spy Army. She's just a rude she-cat that serves beside Snarl as his mate. That's all she is, and you know it." Spirit growled, launching himself at Rush. The she-cat batted him aside and smacked his jaw. "When I'm over with you, you'll be the worst candidate for leader." Spirit only snarled and fought back, twice as hard. But Rush knew his secrets, and she knew he was terrified of her. There's no way you can win this fight, Spirit, I have half of the Rebellion behind me. ~*~ Ananta hissed as he saw the two factions approaching. Rainflight stood next to you, informing him of the third faction that was back up. "Go get Rush and tell her we need re-enforcements." Ananta growled, cutting Rainflight off without hearing the rest." Rainflight nodded and rushed off, knowing this was a life a death situation. The crimson tom stepped forward and snarled. "Leaf, Moon, isn't it nice to see you again." "On the opposite sides of the battlefield." Leaf snarled. "My father is through with you 'Rebellion' scums. We're here to end this nonsense." Ananta laughed. "Oh, there's no way you'll make it past me. Shard of Ice doesn't even need to worry about you two." Moon pushed her way forward. "You don't even like Shard, I can hear it in your voice. You're only here because of a few things. If we break those links between you and those things, you won't be here to support Shard. And I know for one thing you love Rush." Ananta stiffened. "You don't even know where she is. You can't get to her." Leaf shrugged. "Then we'll break the other link." "Ha, the only other thing keeping me here is my hate for the Spy Army. There is no way to break that link." Ananta sneered. Leaf only narrowed her eyes. "Then we'll just have to tear you guys down." She leaped for Ananta, and the two tussled on the ground. "What happened to the rest of the pretty Rebellion? You seem to be only half of it." "They're ready to fight you if you break through." Ananta snarled. "But that won't be necessary." Leaf that Changes Color laughed. "Oh no, it won't be necessary. Because you're about to be crushed in between our third patrol, and us." Ananta shrugged. "We've already known about that faction, which is why we're ready." Rush padded out of the trees, her eyes narrowed. "It's on." ''The End.' Stay tuned for Season Two~'' Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture